Angels vs Demons
by StarReader2009
Summary: Even love can survive from death but can Elena handle all the new pressure put on her shoulders as well as the drama and trouble she already has in her life. Please give this story a chance to read it's really good!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is set in TVD season 4 where Elena is hallucinating Connor and Klaus locked her up and in Hex season 2 just after Cassie died but after that it doesn't follow the show. I imagine Malachi is still a baby so this is quickly set after Cassie's death.**

Elena tightened her arms which were wrapped around her legs digging her face into her knees as the voices in her head kept talking in the form of Katherine and Connor. Soon the wailing of an upset baby began ringing in her ears.

She lifted her head lips parting, blinking while the voices in her head faded out but she remained oblivious. Her focus had slipped to the unseeing baby who was crying.

She untangled her arms from around her legs and stood up from her position on the chair. Her breathing turned from being light to heavy. Elena licked her suddenly dry lips walking to the center of the room and closer to the door.

_Open the door._

"What," she said taken by surprise at the light voice.

_Open the door._

"But someone is guarding the door," Elena protested however was silenced by the voice that was neither of 'Katherine' or 'Connor'.

_You have the power to take matters into your own hands and now's a good time to show everyone you aren't weak anymore that you aren't just a human._

She locked her gaze on the door and scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration. All of a sudden she grew lighter and could sense everything around her… including the one who stood on the other side of the door.

She licked her lips as the non-sired hybrid stood silently before he gasped as a tingle in his neck manifested then his neck snapped killing him and rendering him temporarily out of his senses. After a moment of silence the door slowly pushed open revealing Elena standing a few feet away from the door.

She cautiously walked to the opening looking left and right of the hallway before running away.

Elena ran for her life terrified searching for a hide-out but glancing at her surroundings she knew that she had to stop and take a momentary pause. She staggered to a halt to realize she was standing in the middle of the road.

**Ok so after this is just going to continue the TVD show a bit and then a certain someone will come to the picture. Sorry that the chapter is very short but I wanted to try and get to the good part and post at least a chapter that introduces the story rather than continue on this chapter then get stuck and probably never publish it. So please read and review this story. Also I'm thinking about starting my own page on either facebook or twitter for my fanfiction account so I can get an idea for my stories and ideas that I have stuck on my mind.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so just to set where the chapter is Elena hallucinated her mom and they had the conversation about how Elena should have died at Wickery Bridge the first time and Damon shows up speaking to Elena along with 'Connor'.**

Elena gazed out into the dark waters flowing beneath them before turning her head towards Damon's direction however her attention wasn't on the older vampire but on the crying, the crying of an upset baby.

"Elena," Damon spoke cautiously his eyes showing his concern as he watched the woman he loves gaze past him.

She ignored him focusing on where the noise was coming from the edge of the woods.

"The baby," she whispered as a figure began moving out of the darkness of the woods. Her lips parted to softly gasp as handsome man with black hair pushed away from his face with blue eyes stepped out towards until he stood at the edge of the bridge. The stranger wore a black suit with a white dress shirt along with an outer layer black thick coat.

"What?" Damon asked confused before following her gaze behind him but Elena had gasped in pain at the burn on her hand as the sun began to rise. She glanced out to see the cause of her pain before looking at Damon and the stranger in fear and panic.

"Damon," she spoke in distress however it was crystal clear to her who she wanted help from. Her face began to burn from the exposure of sunlight on her skin suddenly she was tackled off the bridge then the stranger and herself dove into the water.

Elena snuggled into her blankets before blearily opening her eyes to look at her right hand, feeling a comforting weight on one of her fingers. She sighed in relief before clenching her fist tightly subconsciously.

"Good morning," she froze as a deep accented and masculine voice spoke and slowly Elena moved her head to face where the voice had come from. She sucked a breath through her mouth sharply as her eyes connected with familiar blue eyes. The stranger sat on the seat next to her window and she sat up to look at him.

"Who are you?" Elena asked him and he gave her a slight smile with amusement shining in his eyes.

"An old friend of yours," he responded and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know you," she said but he was quick to respond as he chuckled.

"Maybe not now but you will," he spoke so surely that she couldn't help the pull in her stomach as the stranger moved only to sit on her bed by her side. He reached a hand out and her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his skin and her lips parted as his finger traced them lightly before pulling away.

"Who are you?" she whispered and he smiled at her warmly.

"My name is Azazeal."

At the sound of a baby crying eyes shot to the other side of the room to see a stroller. Elena's eyes widened and looked at Azazeal who had didn't bother looking at the child but kept his eyes on her. She looked back at the baby before she hesitantly got out of bed only to take a few steps towards the stroller before pushing back the shade.

Her breath got caught in her throat as the beautiful baby boy with gorgeous blonde hair continued to cry. Elena knelt in front of the baby gazing in awe.

"What's his name?" she asked softly as Azazeal came to her side, kneeling at her side still gazing at her.

"His name is Malachi." He said softly as Elena reached a hand out to stroke the baby's cheek as Malachi continued to cry. Slowly the baby calmed down to hiccups before he looked at Elena with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"He's so sweet," she spoke and Azazeal scoffed before sarcastically.

"Yeah, when he isn't crying," he looked between his son and the young woman. "You're good with him."

She smiled as she let Malachi grab her finger. "I used to babysit some kids in town."

"Well perhaps I should let you babysit sometime," he suggested. Instantly, Elena turned her head to face him only to notice how close their faces were and her breathing became heavy.

Slowly Azazeal leaned in and she closed her eyes feeling his breath hitting her face before lips collided gently with her own. She moved her lips in tune with his and she could practically feel her heart leaping in her chest. She breathed through her nose smelling his intoxicating scent which had her put more power in her lips against his. Elena laid one hand on his chest before resting her other hand on his rough cheek which was covered in light stubble.

They pulled away suddenly leaving the both of them to breathe heavily as a knock on the door was heard throughout the house. They looked at each other as Stefan waited outside on the porch patiently.

"I'll be right back," Elena said before getting up and fast walking out of the room with only Azazeal looking at her back.

He sighed before Azazeal leaned closer to Malachi's small face.

"A charmer isn't she, son?" he asked and got a happy gurgle to which he smirked at his son's approval.

**I know that the connection between the two was rushed but trust me when I say that everything will make sense once I get to the explaining part of the story. Also I somewhat plan not to write up the stuff that has happened in either shows too much because I know that I will trail off and probably stop writing for this story. Please review and I hope you liked the story so far.**

**P.S. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can because I'm back in school now so I'll try my best to get this story going.**


End file.
